


I will be fine (Keith with white hair)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #notmyshiro2k18, Allura and Lotor are like siblings, Angst, Fluffy, Fluffy lancelot, Keith gets tortured, Klance smut, Multi, angst angst angst, worried lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One mistake, can cause many to be worried..The red palladin on the brink of death, new allies, enemies and friends, on the look out while his appearance and existance change drastically.[Major klance fluff and lancelot]





	1. Chapter-1

Lance was pacing back and forth with worry and furious angry, visible on his face, impatiently around Keith's room.

"Lance stop pacing. I am trying to work this out" Pidge said not looking up from her laptop as she typed furiously.

"NOTHING" she groaned in annoyance and set aside her laptop and laid her head on Lance's bed.

"What do you mean nothing Pidge? We have to find him. He's the red palladin!" 

Before Pidge could even utter a word they were interrupted by a very worried Allura.

"Pidge, Lance! We found out about Keith's where bouts" Allura bolted inside along with Shiro.

Lance and Pidge stood up and hurried towards Allura.  
"W-what, is he okay? Where is he?" Lance asked, his worry now clearly showing to his fellow comrades about his so called enemy 

"He's been taken as a prisoner into Zarkon's fleet" Shiro said while looking at Allura, asking her to fill now for him.

"So, where is he? Can we rescue him?" Lance asked them.  
"Yeah, can we rescue him?" Pidge asked.

Lance and Pidge both looked at Shiro and Allura with determination and burning rage of rescuing their friend.

"No, that's not possible paladins" Coran said as he welcomed himself in Keith's room where their interaction was taking place.

"Huh? What do you mean that's not possible? We have to rescue Keith" Lance protested while looking at his comrades.

Coran stayed silent for a while, before he sighed in despair and spoke:  
"Blue paladin, Keith was taken to Zarkon's command ship" 

"WHAT?" The team said in usion to the surprise that just hit them.

"It's true. We just got the information from the Blade of Marmora agents" Allura added.  
"We didn't inform you about this earlier, because we were afraid you might lose patience and panic"

"Of course we'll panic, Keith has been kidnapped by some Galra guys and who knows what they're doing with him" Hunk said, panicking more than usual.

"Can't one of the double agents, help us rescue him?" Pidge asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Kolivan said the Galra are suspecting rebellion and they need to stay silent for the time being" Allura explained.

Lance grunted and looked away, turning his back. Disagreeing yet again.

"Lance, you have to understand, I want to rescue Keith as badly as you, but attacking-"

"Or even if we don't attack, just simply sneaking into Zarkon's command ship to rescue him will be equal to a silent suicide mission" Allura said cutting off Shiro. 

Shiro looked at Allura, with a hint of vexed expression, looked down, walked up to Lance and put a hand on his shoulder.

Lance didn't respond and kept looking down.  
Shiro sighed and walked closer to Lance, as if he wanted to whisper something to him.

"We both love him very much. Platonic or not" 

Lance's eyes widened as he looked behind with the clear shocked expression readable on his face.

Shiro nodded and walked beside Allura.

"It almost feels like you guys don't even wanna rescue him" Lance said as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Lance..." Pidge started to speak

"I don't want to hear it Pidge. If you guys are not going to rescue him, I-" Lance stopped midway and started to walk out of Keith's room.

"Lance!" Shiro called out before Lance was about to leave.

"What is it Shiro?"  
"We never said, we aren't going to rescue him. We are, we just need time, a proper plan and all the allies we can get"

Lance eyebrows furrowed showing his anger.

"And how much time will that take?"

Shiro parted his lips to say something but nothing came out of his mouth.

"We don't know"

___________

The half-breed's screams could be heard from the farthest of the halls in the ship.

"Let's see how fragile you human-half breed, really are" 

"No..no, please NO. PLEASE HAVE MERCY" 

"Mercy is for the weak. Since you are part Galra, I thought you would know"

The Galra smirked hearing the Half-galra's scream.

"His screams are like music to my ears"


	2. Chapter-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The palladins convince some unexpected allies in helping them rescue Keith  
> Meanwhile   
> Keith gets tortured to near death and has lost all hope in his comrades coming to rescue him while Lance feels regretful about Keith getting kidnapped.

"NO. PLEASE. NO" 

He panted heavily.  
"Please kill me" 

He whispered to himself.

"I am ready to beg for you to kill me"

"Kill me.."

_______

"THEM?"  
Shiro sighed.

"We need to get every last allies we can get Lance. You have to understand"

Lance grunted.

"That's right. After all, the red palladin is quite attractive!" Nyma winked at Lance.

Lance glared at her.

Rylo sighed.  
"We'll help you though. In exchange for supplies, of course" 

Hunk glared at Rylo, vexed by both.

"Ok, that's enough. The balmera won't be much help. Nor would be the Arusians" Shiro started to explain.

"Oh! What about the mermaids?"

"The mermaids?" Pidge asked 

"Oh, I forgot you guys don't know about them, back when the lions were separated Hunk and I were lost on this planet and there were mermaids"

The team stared at Lance as if he was a joke himself

"What? You guys don't believe me? Ask Hunk! He was there!"

The team stared at Hunk expecting an answer, but in return Hunk just shrugged.

"HUNK?" 

___________

"You don't deserve your canines"

Pant. Pant.

"They belong only to a true Galra"

Pant. No. No. NO.

The sound of his screams couldn't be suppressed. They were as loud as they could be. 

They removed his canines. One by one. They regrew again and again.  
Every time one was removed his nerves would bleed out filling his mouth with liters of his own blood.   
His mouth was red, his eyes were blindfolded.

What are they doing…?

And the sudden surprise of pain hit him.

The first time it hurts the most.  
When the taste of the mouth is still of the saliva produced, his eyes could see nothing- nothing but pitch blackness and then came the surprise of pain-

The pain that stung him when they stabbed that blade into the gums of his teeth and it began too bleed like the hells of Satan and slowly they carved into and began to dig the blade deeper into his gums and finally the canine tooth was out.

"Tch"  
They said.

Then- they broke my fingers, carved out my teeth, the 4 scars on my chest depicting Zarkon's hatred towards 4 leaders of different planets.

Will they rescue me..?

He screamed again.  
"NO- N-No more.."

Why would they?

"STOP"  
"Are you commanding me, maggot?"

I am nothing to them.

His screams were louder. As loud as a soar throat can make.

___________

"Keith.."  
Lance looked down at Keith's bed as he sat down at the farthest corner.

Ever since Keith was kidnapped, Lance slept in Keith's bed.

He told the team he did it because he was just missing their regular arguments.  
Even he knew it was a white lie.

Lance started to cry again.   
He cried every single night since Keith was taken away.

"When will you come back..?"  
"Please.."

_______

"Please…"  
"No more..I'll die"

"We won't let you die so early"  
~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	3. A soldier, not a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the torture

Uneven pants filled the galran cell, his eyes shedding tears, his throat parched, and stomach growling for food. He looked around the cell with tired eyes, with little to no energy in his body, he reached out for the plate of food he was offered, instead the food thrown on his face and the sack of water being drained on his face. He tried to protest, with the little energy left in him, he tried to stand up, before pathetically falling on his knees.

The Galant soldier tched. He looked at the creature, with little to no pride he spat at the guard. "..what's the..use..?" He asked in hoarse voice.   
The guard ignore him, returning back to marching down the halls, as a dedicated slave to his emperor.  
A chuckle left his mouth.  
"..why not just kill me? Huh? One paladin out of the way..?"  
The marching guard glanced at him before sighing, capability of emotions, eh?  
" 'not be killed' these were the direct orders from the upper highs, if we do as much as to even conspire against it, that witch Haggar will leave us no mercy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dear readers, I terribly apologize for such such long waits, this is a small intro for the next chapter going to release on 12th of January!   
> Be on the look out!


End file.
